1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support assembly primarily designed for use with a scaffolding element and commonly known in the trade as a roof jack wherein specific structural components are included to allow for the vertical positioning of the support assembly along the inclined surface of the roof as well as the lateral positioning of the scaffold assembly without dismantling or detachment of the major components of the support assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the installation, maintenance and/or repair of roof structures, it is common practice to utilize a movable scaffolding structure. This scaffolding structure comprises an adequate support platform surface to enable one or more workers to position themselves along predetermined portions of the inclined surface of a roof so as to accomplish their installation or maintenance activities. Commonly, the actual supporting scaffold element is a substantially elongated plank-like structure supported at spaced apart locations by movable "roof jacks" or support platforms. These support platforms or roof jacks are capable of being vertically positioned along the inclined surface of the roof and are further capable of being selectively moved so as to locate the workers on the scaffold at the desired location.
Conventional methods and prior art structure used to accomplish the above set forth activities relative to the laying of roofing materials on steep or inclined surfaces of the roof have been dangerous, time-consuming and difficult. In one of its simplest embodiments, one or more of the workmen working on a high, steep roof will generally lay the roofing materials while being supported on a relatively narrow plank-like element which is somehow anchored directly to the roof. The area which the worker can safely cover is, therefore, limited to the distance he can reach based on his own physical dimensions. In the past, after the worker has laid the roofing material in a predetermined area, it is necessary to repeat the procedure in other areas along the roof's surface which cannot be physically reached by the worker in his original position. This is accomplished by securing another supportive blank at a higher position and having the worker change his position so as to be supported on the added plank or board. Commonly, the only safety features involve the provision of tying a rope or like safety line around the worker's waist or torso. The free end of the rope is thrown over the ridge of the roof and tied securely to some anchoring means. Obviously, the purpose of such precaution is to save the roofer from serious injury should he slip from the narrow support plank or should the plank itself break.
In order to do away with such inconvenient and inefficient prior art structures, there has been an attempt in the industry over the past several years to develop a more mechanized scaffold support assembly.
Such prior art assemblies are generally disclosed in the U.S. patents to Van Horn, 2,814,533; Elkins, 677,645; Bartlett, 3,842,934; Campion, 2,231,560 and Campbell, 1,650,324.
All of the above-noted U.S. patents are directed toward some type of mechanized scaffold bracket or support assembly which is capable of being adjustably positioned in a substantially vertical, inclined direction along the plane defined by the inclined surface of the roof on which maintenance or installation is being conducted. While such prior art structures are usable in the general application as described above, these structures are generally considered to be overly complex and less than fully efficient in accomplishing ready and easy positioning of the assembly or scaffold bracket at desired locations along the surface of the roof.
One specific problem associated with such prior art devices is their inability to be re-oriented laterally along the roof's surface as well as vertically. This inherent disadvantage only allows the workmen to utilize such structures in repairing consecutively positioned sections of the roof. After a "vertical section" has been repaired or constructed, most of the support assemblies require major dismantling and relocating laterally so that the next vertical section can be worked on.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need in the roofing industry for a mechanized scaffold bracket or light support assembly which is capable of efficient, vertical positioning of the entire support scaffold assembly at various positions along the roof's surface while at the same time allowing the entire assembly, without dismantling or breakdown, to be laterally re-oriented to provide access to consecutive or successively positioned sections of the roof's surface.